Emprise du Lion
} |name = Emprise du Lion |icon = Emprise du Lion icon (Inquisition).png |image = Emprise du Lion tower.jpg |px = 270x360px |type = Highlands |location = Highlands of the Dales |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Emprise du Lion is an area in the Highlands of the Dales.Emprise du Lion official reveal It is a cold and craggy environment dotted with elven ruins. Background Emprise du Lion is a snow-covered area formerly occupied by elves. Several ancient elven ruins including a large keep and coliseums are located in the area. The hot springs in the Emprise have attracted dragons in recent years. Involvement Characters * Baron Edouard Desjardins * Imshael * Michel de Chevin * Mistress Poulin * Merchant (Suledin Keep) Enemies * August Ram * Black wolf * Bear * Hurlock alpha * Ghoul * Great Bear * Highland Ravager * Hivernal * Kaltenzahn * Red Templars ** Red Templar ** Red Templar Marksman ** Red Templar Guard ** Red Templar Shadow ** Red Templar Horror ** Red Templar Knight **Behemoth * Despair demon * Pride demon * Snoufleur * Greater Terror * Lesser Terror * Fearling Places Regions *Alphonse's Passage *Drakon's Rise *Drakon's Tower *Elfsblood River *Elfsblood Tower *Elven Ruin *Etienne's Ring *Highgrove *Judicael's Crossing *Judicael's Ring *Leontine's Ring *Pools of Sun * *Sahrnia Quarry * *Tower of Bone *Valeska's Watch (Note: Even through there are 17 locations listed above, only 16 are required for the Emprise du Lion Collections quest and this location doesn't seem to trigger as part of the quest or even a separate location from Drakon's Rise.) Inquisition Camps * Drakon's Rise Camp * Highgrove Camp * Sahrnia Camp * Tower Camp Quests Rifts Requisitions Collections Bottles on the Wall Legacy White Shear - Near the entrance of the locked tower in Sahrnia quarry Abyssal Peach - Inside Suledin Keep past the cages and the first giant encounter, before the lyrium tents. Dragon Hunter Hivernal Kaltenzahn Highland Ravager Landmarks Shards Skyhold Customizations *Orlesian Throne - see the judgment of Mistress Poulin. Related quest: Rocky Rescue. Resources Herbs Metal Notable items Elven artifacts * On a cliffside ledge, east of Drakon's Tower (east of Valeska's Watch) * Hidden within an arch directly north (or to the right of) the ocularum in the 2nd dragon ring near the 'Leontine's Steward' region (it is hidden from view so, you must jump down from the last archway in the ring to the large rock-ledge below to access the artifact.) Logging stands * Next to south-east of the Highgrove camp. * The island at the center of the frozen lake, by an unmarked hunter campsite, and a tower with a locked door. Red Jenny's Caches *Inside Sahrnia Quarry Veilfire glyphs - Found in a cave in Sahrnia Quarry that starts south of the Suledin Keep map marker. The Veilfire torch is at the end of the cave, the glyph is about halfway through, almost directly west of the Suledin Keep map marker. Just past the loot box on a small ledge. Loot , found down the endless staircase near Suledin Keep once The Tiniest Cave is completed , drop from Kaltenzahn , found in Elfsblood Tower , drop from the Highland Ravager looted from a corpse in Valeska's Watch , drop from Imshael , found in Elfsblood Tower , drop from Hivernal , drop from the Highland Ravager looted from a corpse in Valeska's Watch , sold by the Suledin Keep Merchant for Codex entries Notes * There is a small cave between Highgrove and Drakon's Rise camps, west of the logging camp that has frozen bodies hanging from the ceiling, weapons scattered on the ground, a pyramid shaped box with a note that says "DON'T TOUCH MY PYRAMID" and a loot chest (See gallery picture below). Bugs * The glyph may be rendered inside of the cave wall and not visible, but can still be interacted with. * Southwest of the Tower Camp there is an icon of a locked door next to a tower corresponding to the locked door underground at Valeska's Watch. This icon may not correctly disappear from the map after the door is opened. Gallery Dragon in Emprise du Lion.jpg|A dragon in the area Ruins in Emprise du Lion.jpg|An ancient elven keep Red Templar's mark in Emprise du Lion.jpg|A red lyrium outcropping Emprise du Lion cave.jpg| Emprise du Lion vista.jpg Tower of Bone.png|The Tower of Bone, overgrown with red lyrium Pyramid.png|Pyramid Ice Cave Emprise du Lion Bridge.jpg|A statue depicting a female Qunari and a Tevinter warrior. References de:Emprise du Lion ru:Эмприз-дю-Лион Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Emprise Du Lion Category:Orlais Category:Dales